


Kinktober Day 12

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Collars, F/F, Intimacy, Kinktober 2019, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 12

Halibel soaked in the large tub, lazily combing her fingers through Alice's hair. Alice nodded in and out as her head rested on Halibel's supple chest, a small smile dancing on her lips. Halibel rested her cheek in her free hand and trailed her finger tips along Alice's neck, drawing a sleepy giggle from the younger woman.

Alice smiled tiredly and looked up, tilting her head to the side. She softly mumbled, "What is it?"

Halibel smiled and lightly kissed her. "Let's get out, the water's cool."

Alice nodded and shifted before climbing out, wrapping out in a fluffy towel. Halibel followed her out and wrapped up, walking to the attached bedroom. Alice followed her biting back a yawn.

Halibel stepped into the closet and dropped her towel, grabbing an oversized shirt to tug on with some cotton panties. She combed her fingers through her hair and glanced at a small box, grabbing it on her way out the closet as Alice wiggled on a tank top and some shorts.

Halibel sat on the bed and looked over the box, tracing over the intricate designs. Alice tilted her head and walked over, sitting beside her. "What's this?"

Halibel smiled and handed it to her. "It's meant for you. If you don't want it, I'll understand."

Alice raised an eyebrow and opened it, blinking at the collar. It was black with golden lace, very simple. And, yet, so very beautiful.

Halibel took a deep breath and stated, "I would like to collar you; formally, that is. You dont have to wear it - "

Alice smiled widely as she pressed her lips to hers, silencing her. They held the kiss for a moment and Alice slowly pulled back, giggling softly. "I would love to wear it. Can you put it on me now?"

Halibel chuckled softly and nodded, picking up the collar. "Of course, my love."


End file.
